Super Soldiers of Fire and Ice
by gunman
Summary: Steve and Bucky go on a date with Elsa and Anna, becoming close in ways no one expected. But when the Red Skull threatens all mankind with the Tesseract, the quartet will unleash their inner powers to defend all of mankind. Rating May Change.
1. First Meetings

_**SUPER SOLDIERS OF FIRE AND ICE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: Steve, Bucky, Elsa and Anna go on a date.

This is basically a crossover with Captain America: The First Avenger and Frozen. It will be a Steve/Elsa and Bucky/Anna pairing. There will be other heroes drawn into this as well.

Sorry if the title doesn't make a lot of sense, I thought just to make it relevant to the characters in the story.

Also, I wanted to do something for the 4th of July, and I thought that a Captain America/Frozen crossover was perfect. There might be others, so be on the lookout.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**First Meetings**

(Brooklyn, New York, 1942)

Steve Rogers and Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes are heading to the Stark Expo in New York City after Steve had just gotten his ass handed to him again by some disrespectful punk.

"You should be excited." Bucky said.

"About what?" Steve asked as he straightened his tie and suit.

"You're about to be the most eligible bachelor in the city. There are over 2 million women in New York." he said.

"I'd settle for just one." Steve lamented.

"Fortunately, I've taken care of that." Bucky said as he waved to two waiting girls.

Steve felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he looked at Bucky with irritation.

"What did you tell her about me?" Steve asked.

"Only the good stuff. Don't worry, though. She's a lot like you." Bucky smirked.

"And she actually wanted to meet me?" he asked.

When Steve and Bucky reached the girls, the taller of the pair, a redhead with freckles and an energetic expression quickly latched onto Bucky's arm. She wore a bright purple blouse with a green skirt and black shoes.

Steve then got a good look at the other woman, whom he suspected was his date. She was shorter than the other girl, with pale blond hair, wrapped up in a neat bun, and pale blue eyes. Her figure was skinny, almost skinnier than Steve's, with a very pale, almost anemic, complexion. She was dressed in a simple gray-blue dress that looked like something her grandmother would have worn. Despite that, Steve thought she looked beautiful.

The pair stared at each other for several seconds, feeling like they were looking in a mirror.

"Steve Rogers, this is Elsa Anderson, and her little sister Anna." Bucky said, first introducing Steve to his date, and then to the young woman on his arm.

Steve looked between the two women, seeming confused.

"Little sister?" he asked.

"I know. Everyone thinks that Anna is the oldest because she's taller. The truth is I contracted several of my families disabilities that..." Elsa started to say.

"Elsa!" Anna snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, Anna, he has a right to know." Elsa snapped back.

"It's alright. I'm... pretty much in the same boat." Steve said.

"Oh? Asthma?" Elsa asked him.

"Yes. Scarlet fever?" Steve asked.

"Once. Rheumatic fever?" Elsa asked.

"Twice. Chronic or frequent colds?" Steve asked.

"Regularly. I've had Sinusitis." Elsa stated.

"So have I. Strong palpitations?" Steve asked her.

"And Heart troubles. High or low blood pressure?" Elsa asked him.

"Both. Nervous trouble of any sort?" Steve asked.

"From time to time. I don't suppose any members of your family have had diabetes, cancer, stroke, or heart disease?" Elsa asked, feeling bolder in her questioning.

"Sure. But just one per family member." Steve said with a smile.

"Easy fatigue?" Elsa asked him.

"Yeah, but I try not to let that slow me down." Steve answered.

"Neither do I." Elsa said with a smile.

Off to the side, Bucky and Anna looked at the pair, smiling at how easy they seemed to get along with each other.

Almost like they were made for each other.

Anna had seen men shy away from her older sister because of her medical history, which she felt compelled to tell everyone. If her appearance alone didn't scare them off.

But here was a guy with all the same health problems that Elsa had.

She hugged Bucky's arm tighter, her glee rising.

"So, uh, shall we get going?" Steve asked, raising his arm, offering it to Elsa.

The skinny young woman blushed a little as she hooked her arm around Steve's arm.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The couple walked through the Expo, seeing all kinds of fantastic and futuristic marvels. One of which was Howard Stark and his 'reverse-gravity' car.

The car did levitate a couple of feet in the air for several impressive seconds, only to spark and crash to the ground.

Howard jokingly stated that it would be a few years before they could own a car like that.

A joke that everyone shared.

Bucky then noticed that Steve and Elsa weren't behind them.

"Now where could they have gone?" Bucky asked.

"You think they snuck away to find some quiet alone place?" Anna asked.

"Is your sister that sort of person?" he asked.

"Nope. Your pal Steve?" she asked him.

"No way. Steve's a real gentleman." he explained.

"Then what could it be?" she asked.

Bucky looked around and saw a US Army recruiting center. He sighed.

"I think I know." he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steve stepped up to the Recruitment Dummy, his face reflected back to him when the light behind the glass booth superimposed his face upon the Dummy Soldier within the booth. However, due to his short stature, his face looked like it was coming out of the dummy's open shirt.

Steve sighs in disappointment for not measuring up to the 'requirements' of the US Army.

Elsa just touched his arm tenderly. Steve looked back at the girl and sighed.

"Can't help it. I get the feeling I should be out there, fighting alongside them." Steve said.

"Doing your part comes in many forms, Steve. But you are admirable to at least try and stand as one of them." Elsa said.

"And here I thought you were going to try and talk me out of this."

"I wish I could. My sister and I are almost in the same boat as you are."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Anna and I come from this little village of Tønsberg in Norway. Everyone in our village is designated as protectors of a sacred relic that has been passed down from generation to generation. A relic that goes back centuries, and some believe has mystic powers."

She waited for Steve to laugh at her for saying that, but to her surprise she found that he was just staring at her, as if waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not much for believing in magic, but... other peoples beliefs are their own." Steve said.

Elsa smiled. It was a very open-minded answer.

"My parents brought Anna and I here to America when the Germans started causing trouble in Europe. That was about... 1938." she explained.

"And you've been here since." he replied.

"Yes. They didn't want us involved in the coming war. Our parents died two years ago, and we've been on our own ever since." she said.

"Yeah. My folks died a few years back as well. Bucky's been keeping an eye on me ever since." Steve smiled.

"He's like your brother, isn't he?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I guess he is." Steve smiled.

Just then Bucky and Anna approached them.

"So, here you two are. We'd thought you'd stolen away to some little love nest or something." Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve and Elsa blushed a little as he said that.

It was then that Bucky turned serious, especially when he saw the recruitment office behind them.

"You're seriously going to do this again?" Bucky asked.

"Well, it's a fair. Thought I'd try my luck." Steve said.

"As who? Steve from Ohio?" Bucky sighed as he pulled the shorter man to the side. "You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you. And why are you so anxious to fight? You finally got a girl you have something in common with. Why you gonna give that up?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky, the only things we seem to have in common are our 'disabilities'. And while I'd really like to get to know her better, there are other more important things happening right now." Steve said.

"The War? You're rushing off and leaving a perfectly good woman to fight in a war?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky, I know you don't think I can do this, but..."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war." Bucky said. "Besides, there are so many other important jobs you could be doing."

"You mean like collecting scrap metal in my little red wagon?" Steve said sarcastically.

"Yes." Bucky replied, seriously.

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory!" Steve shot back.

"Steve!" Bucky shot back. "Don't start..."

"Bucky, Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I've got no right to do any less. That's what you don't understand, it's not about me."

"Because you've got nothing to prove?" he asked his friend.

Steve just stared at his oldest friend, wondering what else he was going to say to deter him from his decision.

Off to the side, Elsa and Anna were having a similar conversation.

"I don't believe you!" Anna snapped.

"What did I do this time?" Elsa asked.

"You finally find a guy you have a lot in common with, and you're gonna let him go and enlist in a war our parents tried to keep us out of."

"It's his choice, Anna." Elsa said. "And we don't have much in common other than our illnesses."

"You could have if you actually got to know him a little bit more." Anna chirped.

"And as much as I want to get to know him better, I also must respect his wishes."

"His wishes? What about mine? I want to be an aunt sometime soon!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

"You actually want a niece or nephew with our combined ailments?" Elsa asked.

"I'd love them just the same." Anna said.

"I'm sure you would. You'd have to, if both Steve and I die during childbirth." she smirked.

"Elsa!" the redhead snapped.

While the two couples argued, a middle-aged man with brown and gray hair, wearing a tweed suit and a pair of glasses was watching and listening intently.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Another little story done for fun. And for the Fourth of July. I wanted to do a Captain America/Frozen story for a while, and this came up. It also helps with my writers block.

No omakes or extra scenes. For now, just enjoy. I am planning for this to be a three or four chapter story. It might also be a lemon. Let me know if you want one like that.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Heroes

_**SUPER SOLDIERS OF FIRE AND ICE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: Steve, Bucky, Elsa and Anna are reunited after a series of incredible events, each of them more powerful than before.

This is basically a crossover with Captain America: The First Avenger and Frozen. It will be a Steve/Elsa and Bucky/Anna pairing. There will be other heroes drawn into this as well.

Sorry if the title doesn't make a lot of sense, I thought just to make it relevant to the characters in the story.

Note: I'm skipping over a lot of this to get to the good parts of this. Basically, the reunion of the quartet. Also, I'm changing a lot of this from the original story, in that I've given Bucky a much larger part than before. Read and find out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Heroes**

Steve Rogers eventually met Dr Abraham Erskine, head scientist for the SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve) who was also from Germany before. A brief talk with Steve convinced Dr Erskine that Steve was perfect for his new program.

When Elsa heard about Steve being accepted into the army, she was happy for him.

The pair went out to dinner while Bucky and Anna went out dancing.

The next day, Bucky shipped out with his unit, while Steve was sent to Camp Lehigh in New Jersey. Elsa and Anna saw the pair off. Both girls kissing their respective beaus, wishing them good luck.

A week later, Anna and Elsa received a letter from a survivor in Tønsberg, Norway, which had been attacked by a Nazi regiment, and the sacred relic they had been protecting was stolen.

Despite the fact that the relic had already been taken, and their parents wishes to remain out of this steadily growing conflict, Elsa and Anna returned home to Tønsberg.

The two sisters then spent the next six months helping to rebuild the town and even bury the dead. While saddened by all this, they carried on as best they could.

They then went to search for the relic that had been taken. Along with a couple of other survivors, Elsa and Anna trekked across Europe until they reached Austria.

Coming upon a Hydra base, the group was captured. The men were put to work as slave labor, while Elsa and her sister were kept in isolation for a time.

Then one day, while the pair were being lead through a chemical laboratory, which Schmidt had set up to try and recreate the Super Soldier Serum used on himself, Anna made an attempt to try and escape from the extensive facility.

However, in her attempt to escape, Schmidt and his soldiers cut them off, and in the struggle, both sisters were slammed into a large rank of beakers and containers, doused by the various chemicals in the lab.

"Get them out of here before they set the place on fire!" Schmidt said to the soldiers.

Elsa and Anna were picked up, still dripping with the strange chemicals that seeped into their skin and pores. The soldiers lead the pair out of the lab and onto the factory floor. They passed several large mechanical objects that were glowing with a strange bluish energy. Both Elsa and Anna weren't sure what they were, but they seemed to be humming with a life of their own.

Suddenly, Elsa tripped over her feet and fell against one of the large devices.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted as she raced over to her sister.

Elsa fell against one of the large glowing components just as her sister touched it.

Suddenly, their bodies glowed brightly as the large device seemed to be drained of it's energy.

The pair gasped in pain as their bodies absorbed the strange energy from the large mechanical component.

A bright flash and a small explosion sounded as the pair were thrown backwards and into the two Hydra soldiers who had only been watching the event.

No one even noticed that the chemicals they had been doused in seemed to have been dried up or evaporated off of their bodies.

"Get them out of here! Put them into isolation! And get another component to replace this one!" chief scientist Arnim Zola shouted to the Hydra soldiers.

Elsa and Anna were put into an isolated room, big enough to hold two people, as there were two cots against the walls, not to mention a sink and toilet as well.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked as she went over to her sister.

"I... I am." Elsa said, confused and happy at the same time.

"Really?" Anna asked, also confused.

"Yes. I... I'm alright." she smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been eight months since Elsa and Anna had left New York and returned to Tønsberg.

Two months since they had left their home town and traveled across Europe trying to track down the relic that Hydra was rumored to have stolen.

Since their departure they had met up with many resistance groups and freedom fighters who were against the Nazis and Hydra.

And it was only two weeks since their capture by Hydra, being doused in chemicals, and exposed to the strange energies of the components that they were continuously building inside their factory.

However, it was since then that Anna had noticed an amazing transformation in her ailing sister. For one thing, she had gotten taller. She was now two or three inches taller than Anna herself. What's more is that her figure had filled out dramatically. More shapely and voluptuous looking, still slim and elegant looking, but nonetheless better than she had been before. She was much more healthy-looking than she had been in her whole life. Her complexion had improved, and her overall health was nothing short of perfect.

While Anna's health and physicality had improved as well, it was nothing compared to her sister.

And what was more, the pair had slowly developed new and fantastic powers that neither of them had ever suspected they could have possessed.

Powers that they used to escape their isolation room, on the same day that a familiar face showed up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steve Rogers, dressed in his 'Captain America' costume underneath his leather jacket, army fatigue pants and boots, and a blue helmet with a white 'A' on it, and a triangular red, white and blue shield on his back, raced through the isolation ward area after having just freed the incarcerated Allied soldiers from the prison area.

He was walking through the hallways, when one of the doors suddenly exploded open as a stream of fire scorched the walls.

Steve flinched for a bit as he paused for a bit, taking in the sight of an incredibly gorgeous silvery white-haired woman who walked out of the newly created hole in the wall. The flames around her seemed to extinguish themselves as she looked up and saw him.

Elsa froze in her steps as she stared at the handsome blond-haired young soldier who was not like any soldier she had encountered. The young man looked to be half a foot taller than her, but more than that, he seemed familiar to her.

"Steve?" she gasped.

"Elsa?" the young man gasped.

"What Happened To You?" the pair gasped in shock as they looked over each other carefully.

Anna just looked at Steve, glad to recognize a familiar face. Though, she too was amazed at the change the formerly sickly young man had gone through. Much like that of her sister.

She then noticed the strange outfit, and the shield, that Steve had, before looking back at the outfits she and Elsa were wearing. The outfits that they had now, she swore looked like some kind of Hydra uniform. She couldn't understand how, but Elsa was somehow able to change the appearance of her outfit, looking like some kind of blue and white bodysuit that hugged her figure like a second skin. She had also somehow managed to create a cloak over her body to hide her figure.

Which was something that Anna couldn't understand, as Elsa looked gorgeous now.

Anna herself was wearing a gray Hydra uniform, but she was able to burn off all of the insignias and symbols associated with it.

The redhead then paused, hearing what sounded like someone speaking. Someone familiar.

Racing into the room she found Bucky tied to a medical examination table. His face and body looked like he had been tortured, and his uniform seemed torn and worn in various places. It was then that she noticed that which was different about the young Sergeant.

"Bucky? Bucky!" Anna shouted at him, ignoring his left arm.

"Sergeant. 3-2-5-5-7-..." Bucky muttered aloud, as if in a trance.

Steve and Elsa raced in to the room.

"Bucky! Oh, god." Steve said as he pulled off the straps as Anna caressed his face, trying to get him to snap out of his daze and look at her.

"Bucky? Buck? James?" Anna said softly to the man.

The man looked at Anna as his eyes focused on her.

"A-Anna?" he mumbled out.

"Hey, sweetie." Anna cried as he recognized her.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Steve said to the man.

"Steve? Is that you?" Bucky gasped as he stared at his friend.

"Yeah." the blond-haired man said. "I thought you were dead." he said.

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky said.

"Steve! Look." Elsa said as she looked at Bucky's left arm.

Steve finished unstrapping his friend before pausing and turned his attention to what Elsa was staring at.

"My god. What did they do to you?" Steve asked his friend.

"What are you..." Bucky gasped as he tried to sit up, before realizing he could barely feel his left arm. He looked down and gasped when he realized that while his sleeves had been removed, his entire left arm seemed to be encased in metal. He shook the dizziness out of his head, his eyes trying to focus as he stared at the metallic arm he now had. "I can't feel my arm. But..." he said as he raised his arm up, closing and opening his fist as easy as he could his regular hand. "Wha... what did they do to me?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know." Steve said. "We're gonna have to figure it out later. Come on, we gotta get you out of here. All of you."

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked as the quartet raced out of the room.

"I joined the Army." Steve replied.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"A little." he replied.

"Is it permanent?" Bucky asked.

"So far." Steve answered.

Bucky then looked back to Elsa and Anna.

"Is that Elsa?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Steve said.

"She looks... different. Like you." he said to his friend.

"Yeah. We've all changed a lot." Steve stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The quartet continue to race through the large facility, eventually encountering a dozen Hydra soldiers.

Steve shot forward, barreling through the group, punching and kicking them down with incredible strength and skill. The first half-dozen men were out cold in seconds.

Elsa threw out her hands, freezing a couple of Hydra soldiers in their place.

Anna threw out her own hands, a stream of fire igniting and incinerating the other soldiers.

Another Hydra agent came around the corner, firing an energy rifle at the group.

Bucky leapt out in front of them, blocking the energy blasts with his left arm. The metal of his arm seemed to absorb the energy blasts, which shocked the young Sergeant. Both Bucky and the Hydra agent were shocked at that, even as Bucky leapt forward and threw his left arm out, backhanding the soldier and sending him flying through the air into a stone wall.

The group looked at each other and what they had accomplished.

"Incredible." Anna said.

"Yeah. Pretty handy, this thing." Bucky said as he stared at his arm. "But how did you shoot fire from your hands? And your sister shoot ice from her hands?"

"I'm not sure. I have a theory, but..." Anna started to say.

"Figure it out later. We gotta go!" Steve said.

The group continued to punch, blast and fight their way to freedom, even as they raced through the exploding factory amidst a battle ensuing between the freed prisoners and the Hydra soldiers.

Racing towards a catwalk that was leading towards an exit, the quartet stopped when they saw a man wearing a black Hydra uniform and a shorter scientist wearing glasses and also dressed in black.

"Captain America! How exciting! I am a great admirer of your films!" Schmidt said, handing a strange rectangular case to the timid-looking man as he himself started across the small bridge towards the American super soldier.

Cap started walking towards him as everyone else remained where they were, all of them wanting to know where this was going to go.

Bucky still seemed rather weak, despite how much he tried to ignore his own weakness. Anna came up to his side and supported him. Neither of them took their eyes off of Steve and Schmidt.

"So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive." Schmidt said, smirking at the blond super soldier.

Suddenly, Steve lashed out with his fist, smashing into Schmidt's face and knocking him back.

"You got no idea." Steve growled in anger at the man, the punch given to Schmidt for Dr. Erskine.

"Haven't I?" Schmidt grinned as he threw himself forward, lashing out to punch Steve, who blocked with his shield.

CLANG!

Steve gasped as he noticed the dent Schmidt had put into his steel shield.

Elsa, Anna and Bucky seemed to gasp at that as well.

Steve went for his gun as Schmidt punched him again, this time knocking him down and causing him to drop the gun over the side of the small bridge. Schmidt advanced upon Rogers, only to have the American super soldier raise his feet up and kick the German super soldier backwards across the bridge.

Seeing his opportunity, Zola quickly pulled the lever that retracted the bridge, separating the two from each other.

All of which shocked Bucky, but not the others.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" Schmidt said right before his hand reached for his neck and began pulling his own skin away, revealing a hairless, bright red skull-like face, complete with eyes and teeth, minus the nose and ears.

Steve, Elsa and Anna gasped at seeing Schmidt's real face. Bucky, however, was still slightly dazed from his previous ordeal to respond properly.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked Steve in a slightly dazed expression.

"You are deluded, Captain! You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind! Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Red Skull declared to his enemies.

"Then how come you're running?" Steve shouted back.

Red Skull just smirked as he and the other shorter man just fled into the elevator.

The base around the quartet continued to explode and flame, prompting the quartet to race further up the catwalks trying to get to the highest point where a possible exit was.

"Come on! Up!" Steve shouted at the quintet.

Reaching the upper level above where the previous fight had taken place, Steve looked out over the exploding factory floor, seeing an exit door on the other platform far from them. A single steel beam their only bridge across.

"Alright, we'll cross here!" Steve said to the trio. "Bucky, you first."

Bucky nodded and carefully crossed the beam, eventually making it across, but barely as the beam started to give way.

Jumping from the shaking beam, he grabs the railing as the beam finally breaks and falls towards the exploding factory floor.

"Well, that's just perfect." Anna said as Elsa stepped forward. "Elsa?"

"I think... I have an idea." she said as she suddenly threw out her hands, a stream of ice and snow striking the base of the catwalk and extending it over to where Bucky was.

"Whoa." Steve gasped as he stared at the ice bridge.

"Let's go, Anna. You first!" Elsa said.

"Uh, right." Anna said as she stepped over the railing and onto the ice bridge. She tapped it with her foot several times before she raced ahead to where Bucky was. "That...was fun! Like running over a frozen lake in winter." she laughed.

"Steve, Elsa, come on!" Bucky shouted.

Steve and Elsa were about to cross the bridge, when a sudden explosion sent a flame spurt high up to where they were, blasting the bridge and knocking Elsa back into Steve's arms.

The bridge was destroyed and Elsa was injured, dazed and stunned.

"STEVE!" Bucky shouted to his friend.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted to her sister.

"You guys gotta get out of here!" Steve shouted, easily supporting Elsa.

"No! Not Without You!" Bucky shouted back.

Looking around, Steve got a strange and bizarre idea, before he grabbed the nearby already-destroyed railing with his free hand and bent it back down to clear himself a path. He backed up from the rail, Elsa in his arms, giving himself a couple deep breaths, before taking off in a running start, dashing forward and leaping right off over the exploding factory floor and into an oncoming fireball that completely obscured him and Elsa from the view of their only family members.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just after dawn at their camp over the boarder from Austria into Italy, as Colonel Chester Philips and Agent Peggy Carter were discussing the apparent loss of Captain Steve Rogers and all the men who were still unaccounted for.

However, that conversation was cut short as several soldiers rushed passed them in rapid interest.

Curious, the pair walked out to the main entrance to the camp, where they were greeted to an amazing spectacle.

Steve Rogers marched into the camp with over a hundred people behind him. Next to Steve was his friend, Sergeant Barnes, and right behind them were two beautiful women, one of whom appeared to be as elegant as royalty itself.

The camp just stared in shock as Captain America, the man whom had previously shown up to entertain the troops, was leading more than a hundred men in various states of injury and fatigue into the heart of their camp. Trucks and vehicles followed them, and some of the soldiers were carrying machine guns and energy weapons with them.

Steve stopped right in front of Colonel Philips, giving him a sharp salute.

"Colonel, some of these men need medical attention." Steve said to the gruff-looking man. "And I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

Elsa and Anna looked at Steve in shock for a few seconds as he said that.

Philips seemed to consider that, before he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." he said to the blond super soldier.

"Yes, sir." Steve replied.

Philips smirked at the attractive brown-haired British agent before returning to his tent.

"You're late." Peggy Carter said to Steve.

Steve merely held up a damaged-looking device in his hands.

"Couldn't call my ride." he replied.

Peggy then looked at the two women with them.

"And who are these two?" Peggy asked.

"This is Elsa and Anna Anderson. They're, uh..."

"I'm Steve's girlfriend." Elsa said as she clutched Steve's arm with her hand.

Peggy looked shocked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Long story." Steve said.

"Hey!" Bucky suddenly shouted. "Let's Hear It For Captain America!"

The whole camp suddenly erupted into cheers and celebratory applause as Steve finally received the recognition he deserved. As well as the adoration he so desperately wanted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

A rather quick update. Even I was surprised by this. I worked on these two chapters in one day. Not very long, and I could have added more details, but hope everyone enjoys them.

And yes, I did make Bucky the Winter Soldier, giving him his cybernetic arm, which if you haven't figured out is already made of Vibranium, created by Arnim Zola. I did this to change things in ways the regular story wouldn't have considered. Hope everyone enjoys this.

Read and Review.


	3. Secrets and Powers

_**SUPER SOLDIERS OF FIRE AND ICE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: The SSR learns the secrets that Steve, Bucky, Elsa and Anna have brought to them.

This is basically a crossover with Captain America: The First Avenger and Frozen. It will be a Steve/Elsa and Bucky/Anna pairing. There will be other heroes drawn into this as well.

Sorry if the title doesn't make a lot of sense, I thought just to make it relevant to the characters in the story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Secrets and Powers**

(London, England. SSR Headquarters)

Colonel Chester Philips was looking over the reports that Captain Rogers had provided him in the wake of his solo-rescue attempt. Which was also a success, and the only reason that Captain Rogers was still walking around free.

Dr Erskine's super soldier serum had been a success. But with Erskine dead, Rogers was the only super soldier he had.

Of course, now he had three other unique individuals who were more than human.

Elsa Anderson, originally from Norway, who possessed some kind of ice powers.

Anna Anderson, Elsa's younger sister, who possessed some kind of fire powers.

And Sergeant James Barnes, who now had a metal arm.

While Philips had also read the reports provided by Elsa and her sister, Anna, he was also disturbed by what Stark had found out about Sergeant Barnes.

The metal arm, once thought to be a kind of super gauntlet, was actually his arm.

From what Stark and a couple of other doctors had been able to determine, Barnes real arm had been surgically removed and replaced with a completely metal one, made of a metal none of them had seen before.

Well, except for Stark.

A metal called Vibranium, which Stark swore was a very limited metal.

This suggested to them that HYDRA either had more than the SSR, or they had stolen more that the SSR had managed to obtain.

But what was worse was the file that the MI-6 had managed to acquire from a recently deserted HYDRA base, was various plans for 'soldier enhancement'.

Four files in particular.

One of them seemed to indicate that HYDRA was trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum that had created The Red Skull. But another one expressed the use of robotics, or bionics, as the HYDRA blueprints indicated.

There weren't a lot of details as the files that had been retrieved were missing a majority of their info, but it was enough to get the gist of the experiment they had planned.

Barnes had only been a test-phase, which upset Philips that his own men were being used as unwilling test subjects. Of course, that was odd considering they gave him a Vibranium arm. (Stark had mentioned the extremely rare metal once before)

Of course, the third file they had recovered indicated that HYDRA was experimenting with mind-control serums in order to make enemy soldiers into loyal HYDRA soldiers.

Something that upset Philips and his superiors when they heard about it.

HYDRA was trying to create super soldiers who had bionic abilities and then brainwash them into serving them. Willing or not.

With such a technique they could have millions of super soldiers at their disposal.

The fourth file, however, was the oddest one, as it had something to do with experimentations on a group of being called 'mutants'.

The gist of it was this: mutation was the key to evolution, and has been for millions of years, resulting in single-celled organisms evolving into the dominant species on the planet. Over the last few centuries a handful of 'mutations' had sprung up in human beings, giving them fantastic super powers.

There were notes on mutants who could control metal, a couple of mutants with super healing powers, and even a couple with telekinetic abilities.

To Philips it sounded like something out of science fiction, or a comic book. But HYDRA believed it and they were searching for these people.

The Nazis were either experimenting on them to try and give their soldiers the same abilities, or trying to recruit them to make their armies stronger. Worse, HYDRA was further along than the rest of the German military while Germany was further along than most other armies.

Philips dropped the file on the table before he got up and went over to his cabinet, pouring himself a drink and downing it quickly.

This war seemed to be getting more complicated by the day.

He put on his serious face as he walked back into the War Room where Captain Steve Rogers was finishing up where he had seen the HYDRA bases on a base at the facility in Krausberg.

"These are the bases that we know of. Sergeant Barnes and the other prisoners indicated that all the units that were built at the factory were shipped to another secret facility that isn't on this map." Captain Rogers said.

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI-6, see if we can't locate that final HYDRA base." Philips said.

"Yes, sir." the British woman said.

"And what are we going to do, sir?" Steve asked.

"We are going to light a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. Rogers, it's your map. Think you can wipe HYDRA off of it?" Philips asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll need a team, though." he said.

"We're already putting together a list of the best men." Philips stated.

"With all due respect, sir, so am I." Steve said.

Philips looked at blond-haired super soldier and realized where this was going.

While Sergeant Barnes would most likely be his first choice, based on their history, there was also the fact that Stark had yet to clear him for active duty. He still wanted to study that robotic arm that was now attached to the sergeants left side.

The other two factors in this seemed to be the girls.

Elsa and Anna, or as Philips called them: Ice and Fire, had wanted to be part of the mission to take down HYDRA.

Steve had backed them on this, as well as Sergeant Barnes, but he would need more than that if he was going to sign-off on having people with super powers on this mission.

While it was undoubtably an advantage, Philips was an old fashioned kind of person. He would need to see them pass a physical training course before he gave them the go ahead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Stark Testing Room)

"Alright. We're ready. Are you?" Howard Stark asked as Bucky sat on the examine table in only his pants, a red brick in his metal left arm.

"Yeah. You want me to just squeeze it?" Bucky asked.

"If you would."

Bucky gave a slight jerk of his metal arm, the red brick in his hand exploding into powder.

Stark and the others just looked at Barnes in shock.

"He just crushed that brick like it was nothing." one of the technicians said, looking up from the lens of the camera recording the test.

"Yeah. Let's try the cinder block next." Stark said.

Bucky was getting a little annoyed at this. For two hours they had been testing the metal arm and it's abilities.

He had crushed rocks, bricks, stones and even concrete. He had even punched through several stone walls made of granite and limestone. Marble proved to be more difficult, but after four or five more strikes, the marble was completely demolished.

However, it was nice to see that the metal arm he now possessed wasn't damaged or dented in any way. The dust from the rocks and bricks washed off easily, and there appeared to be no loss of movement or anything from all the testing. As if this 'prototype' arm was built to last.

Just then Steve walked in.

"Hey, Captain." Bucky said with a smile.

"Sergeant. How are they treating you?" Steve asked.

"Like a circus side-show."

"Really? Well, I came to tell you two things. One, we're putting a team together to take down all the Hydra bases we know of."

"And you want me on it?" the sergeant asked.

"There isn't anyone I trust more." the captain replied.

"Good to know. What's the other thing?"

"Anna and Elsa are going to be put through basic to make sure they're up to being on our team." Steve said.

Bucky looked at him for a couple seconds before laughing.

"Philips doesn't like having women in combat?" Bucky asked.

"I don't think he really likes having Agent Carter here." Steve said.

Bucky shrugged. "Doesn't seem like a bad person."

"She's not. She at least gives me a chance than a lot of the other people do. You know, back when I was just plain old Steve Rogers." Steve said.

"And not Captain America, the super soldier." Bucky joked.

Steve shrugged.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SSR Examination Room, one hour later)

Captain Steve Rogers walked into the room where Stacks doctors and technicians were examining the metal left arm that Sergeant Barnes now wore, while Stark himself was examining the power cell that Steve had brought them from the Hydra Base.

Actually, they were trying to examine the arm. The problem was that it was literally attached to Buckys body so that made any analysis rather difficult.

They could have removed it from Buckys body, but putting it back would be a problem. Apparently HYDRA had better scientists on their staff than the US did.

"We can't just remove the arm. That would lead Sergeant Barnes, literally, one-handed." the doctor argued.

"But analysis of this arm could be useful to further scientific advancement." one of the technicians said.

"And leaves one of our own men without two good arms during a time of war."

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to win a war."

"Even if you succeed in removing the arm, what's the guarantee you could reattach it?"

"Right now? Maybe 50%. With better analysis of the arm itself, I'm sure I could..."

"There's no time for this!"

"Enough!" Steve shouted, causing the doctor and technician to pause in their argument.

"Captain Rogers! We were just..."

"Arguing about the life and effectiveness of my friend and fellow soldier." Steve hissed. "HYDRA removed Sergeant Barnes arm and replaced it with a mechanical one. We have no idea where his real arm actually was placed. All he has, is this metallic one."

"From a human standpoint this is a cruel thing to do to another human being. Even in a time of war." the doctor said.

"From a scientific standpoint this is a miracle of medicine and science." the technician said. "We could replace the arm with one of our own." he said.

"You mean that crudely made arm-like creation that has a hook on the end of it?" the doctor nearly chocked out.

"It was a first attempt." the scientist countered.

"HYDRA is clearly far a head of anything we have currently developed. It could take us years to come up with something similar to what they made."

"Thank you sirs, but that will be all." Steve said in a calm, but stern, voice.

The pair looked at the super soldier and slowly made their way out of the room.

"Thanks for that. Their arguing was getting on my nerves." Bucky said as he sat up from the examination table.

"They are trying, Bucky. But we don't have time for them to come up with some kind of substitute for your new arm." Steve said.

"It could take years, they said." Bucky said.

"I know."

"And even if they did... it wouldn't be as effective as this." Bucky said as he flexed his mechanical arm.

"Well, we're gonna see just how effective it is. Come on, get your uniform on. We're going out drinking." Steve smiled.

Bucky looked at his friends strangely.

"Who are you and what have you done to Steve Rogers?" Bucky laughed.

"He changed." Steve smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A few days ago)

Anna was running through the obstacle course at full sprint, jumping over the wooden posts like they were nothing. Then swinging across the muddy water on a rope, and balancing over the suspended log. Though she didn't like crawling on her belly in the dirt, under the barbed wire, she did like climbing up the cargo net. But when she came to the wooden wall, she just blew a hole through it.

The instructors were not happy about Anna blowing holes in their training course. But Philips just laughed when he heard about it.

Elsa had a little more difficult time with the course than Anna did, but she passed it better than many of the other young recruits. The ones who were physically bigger than her.

It wasn't as though she couldn't pass it, she just didn't possess the same hyperactive, energetic nature that Anna did.

Because of this, Colonel Philips and Agent Carter were forced to sign them off as 'Mission Capable'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the sisters were cleaned up, they were sent to London, to the new SSR Headquarters located beneath the streets of London itself. Agent Carter had brought them personally after hearing how good they had done. This gave her a chance to speak with both of them as they got settled in.

Though it was mostly Elsa.

"Are you all settled in?" Peggy asked.

"Yes we are." Elsa said to the British agent.

"Good. We have a meeting in a few minutes. But before that, I wanted to talk to you a bit." she said.

"Of course. Anything in particular?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. It's about you and Captain Rogers."

"Oh? What about us?"

"You're... together." Peggy said.

"You sound surprised. Steve didn't mention me?" Elsa asked.

"He mentioned dating a young woman who was much like himself back in New York. A woman named Elsa. But it was only one date and this was before the procedure that made him what he is." Peggy replied.

"Project Rebirth. Steve told me about it." Elsa said.

"He told you about it? When?" Peggy asked.

"When we were walking back to the camp from the Hydra facility in Krausberg." Elsa said. "It was a long walk."

"I see. Yes. That explains how Steve changed so much, but not how you did." Peggy said.

"I gave the Colonel my report on how this happened. Along with Anna's and my own theory on the nature of our powers. You didn't get a chance to read it?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I did. But I wanted to hear the personal side of it, from you." the agent said.

"Ah. Well, it's not easy to explain. Anna and I had been captured by Hydra agents at Krausberg. We were both being lead through the laboratory where their scientists were tinkering with all manner of chemicals. We didn't know exactly what they were or what they were for. Anna attempted to escape, but there was a fight and we were both doused with the strange chemicals. They didn't bother trying to clean them off of us, just herded us back to our cells." Elsa said.

"And then what?" Peggy asked.

"We were lead out onto the factory floor where I tripped, and fell against one of these large, glowing power cells. They were pulsing with a kind of bluish energy. It wasn't electricity, or anything I had ever seen before. I don't know how, but... the cell leaked the energy and it was absorbed into mine and Annas bodies. That energy, along with the chemicals we were doused in, somehow changed us." Elsa said.

"And gave you super powers?" Peggy asked.

"Yes. I gained ice powers, and Anna gained fire powers." Elsa said.

"Incredible." Peggy said. "But why different powers?"

"Anna actually has a theory on that." Elsa said.

"You do?" Peggy asked the redhead.

"Yes." Anna said.

"Please, enlighten me." Peggy said.

"I think it has something to do with our personalities. Our mental states." Anna said.

"Personalities?" she wondered.

"Yes. Elsa is always so calm, collected, and cool to others. To the point of being _cold_. Except to Steve, who makes her hot." Anna smiled.

"Anna!" Elsa hissed in embarrassment.

"I'm just saying." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Where as your personality is more... fiery." Peggy said to Anna.

"Exactly! Somehow the chemicals and energy from their power cells combined and altered our bodies and..."

Suddenly... BOOM!

The women heard the explosion and raced out of the room.

They ran to Howard Stark's laboratory where they found one of the containment cells blown open, and Howard and his boys on the ground.

"Stark! What happened?" Peggy asked as Elsa used her powers to snuff out the fires.

"We were... testing that little power cell that Rogers brought us from Krausberg." Howard Stark said.

"You mean that thing that was the size of a gun clip?" Peggy asked, helping Howard off the ground.

"Yes." Howard coughed. "But the cells inside it... possess enormous energy in comparison to its size. Like a triple-pack of TNT sticks." Howard said, coughing as Philips rushed into the room.

"We saw hundreds of these cells in Krausberg. Most of them were bigger than us." Anna said.

"Then... if what you saw was right, and these other Hydra bases are producing these same cells..." Peggy said.

"Schmidt will have enough power to destroy every major city across Europe." Stark said.

"And probably more than enough left over for the rest of the world."

"Starting with the United States."

"Looks like we need to get this team moving." Philips said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(London Pub)

Music was playing, soldiers and civilians were drinking and laughing and just enjoying themselves. Captain Steve Rogers was sitting at the head of a table with a group of other soldiers.

"So let me get this right. We barely got out of there before, and you want us to go back in?" Dum-Dum Dugan, from America, asked.

"Yeah." Steve Rogers said.

"Sounds rather fun, actually." James Montgomery Falsworth, from England, said with a smile.

"Well, I'm in." Jim Morita from America (who was also Japanese) said.

"Count me in as well, bub." James Logan, from Canada, said to the captain as he smoked a cigar.

The group then looked at Jacques Dernier from France who was speaking aggressively in French.

Gabe Jones, who was African-American, spoke to Jacques in French.

Apparently agreeing with him, the pair laughed and then shook hands with each other.

The group looked at them as if waiting for a translation.

"We're in." Gabe said, pointing between himself and Jacques.

The group then looked at Dugan, the mustached man smiling as he finished his beer.

"Hell, I'll always fight. But you gotta do something for me." Dugan said to the captain.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Open up a tab?" Dugan said as he slammed his beer mug down.

Steve smiled as he picked up the glasses and headed over to the bar.

"Well, that was easy." Dugan smirked to the group.

"Another round." Steve said to the bartender.

"Where are they putting all this stuff?"the bartender asked.

The rest of the night went on pretty well, mostly with the soldiers laughing and enjoying themselves.

Over by the bar, seated on bar stools, Steve and Bucky were just talking.

"They're in." Steve said to Bucky.

"Told you they were nuts." Bucky laughed as he adjusted his left glove, which hid his metal hand.

"So, are you ready to follow Captain America into battle?" Steve asked.

"Hell no. I'm following that skinny kid from Brooklyn, who was too stupid to run away from a fight." Bucky smiled. "You gonna wear the costume?"

"You know what? It's kinda growing on me." Steve smirked.

The pair then heard a lot of whistling and a bit of a commotion in the next room. Looking over they saw a quartet of incredibly attractive women walking through the bar dressed up like they were going to a ball or something.

The first was Agent Peggy Carter who was wearing a stunning red dress with matching shoes. The second was Private Lorraine of the SSR dressed in a peach-colored dress with a floral print and pinkish shoes. The third was Anna, dressed in a bright yellow dress and matching shoes. The last was Elsa, dressed in an elegant blue and white dress with matching shoes.

The soldiers and bar patrons were quick to hit on the gorgeous ladies. The members of Rogers new team were quick to do so as well.

"Sorry, boys, but we already have dates for the evening." Anna said to the guys and carefully drug Elsa through the crowd of them until they found Steve and Bucky. "Sorry to keep you waiting, boys."

Peggy accepted a dance from James Falsworth while Private Lorraine started dancing with Logan.

Elsa and Steve were quickly seated next to each other in a private booth while Anna drug Bucky to the dance floor.

After a few minutes, Anna noticed that Bucky seemed to have a solemn mood to himself.

"Is something wrong, Buck?" Anna asked as the pair dance.

"Are you alright with... with me, like this?"

Anna looked down at his left arm and smirked. "If you think that this arm makes you less of a man, in my eyes, you're wrong." she said, before kissing him on the lips softly.

From their booth, Steve and Elsa watched their 'siblings' engaged with each other. Elsa had her head leaning against Steve's shoulder, their hands, underneath the booth, were entwined with each other. They looked happy. It was a happiness that they were going to savor. Because tomorrow, they would be intentionally going to war.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Not as long a chapter as I intended, but it's something I thought I should update. Originally I intended this to be a three or four chapter story, but it might be a little longer than I thought.

I'm still undecided if there is going to be a lemon in this, but maybe later.

At any rate, hope everyone enjoys this.

And yes, I did add Wolverine to this team, only because I can.

There will be more action in the next chapter, promise.

This was more a set-up and romance chapter.

As always, read and review.


End file.
